I'm Sorry
by Curtis-D
Summary: Following Cooper Redd and Eve Longely and their mentor Finnick on their journey through the 66th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ I'm Sorry**_

**_Chapter 1_**

No... It can't be. My stone cold body stands completely stiff as the other boys around me back off to allow a path to the stage. I didn't move. I was in a world of disbelief before I was snapped back to reality by a large Peacekeeper with a vice-like grip. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the centre of the dried up field where all the boys and girls of district 4 stood. I stumbled my way to the stage where I was greeted by unusual looking women. Her makeup so unbelievably heavy I didn't have the slightest idea as to what she would look like without it. "And now for the girls." She said. Her bony hand carefully fished for a slip of paper. "Eve Longly! "

Eve Longly? Who was that? Her name didn't ring any bells. So who was she, who was the girl I would be trying to kill in a matter of days. She stepped out from the crowd, her pale white skin gleaming in the harsh sunlight. Although I didn't recognize her name, her face was unforgettable. I used to see her hiding behind the same oak tree staring at the young children playing on the field every day. She was so beautiful, so mysterious. She took small steps up to the stage refusing the hand of the unusual women. "There we have it ladies and gentlemen, District 4's tributes for the 66th annual Hunger Games! **Cooper Redd** and **Eve Longly**!"

Waiting in the justice building was torture. What would I say to the three people that mean the most to me before I was sent off to be slaughtered? My mother, my little brother Joffrey and my Uncle Mo. My thoughts were interrupted by an opening of the door. In came My Uncle, one hand supporting my mother and the other holding Joffreys hand. Joffrey broke free and bolted when he saw me. He wrapped his little arms around as much of my body as he could. I stroked his blonde hair until he let go and looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me Joffrey, you're going to be the man while I'm gone ok?" "You make sure Mum takes her medications and do what Uncle Mo tells you, he knows what's best." His tear-filled baby blue eyes stared back at me. "I bet you could win Coop! You're the strongest person I know!" he says. I chuckle and fluff his hair and replied "Ill see you when I get back little guy". Mum and Uncle Mo were next. "Mum, I love you and I'm going to do everything I can to get back to you." No reply. The medication that was keeping her alive had turned her into a mute. Whether she could understand me or not was uncertain but it made no difference, she was still my mother, still the one who brought me up when Dad wasn't around, still the one who sacrificed everything to make sure I survived. "I'll make sure she's ok, just go hard kid" said Uncle Mo." A crooked smile appeared on his face and I could see the glimmering of light upon his tear covered eyes.

Then just like that, they were gone.

"Come the train to the capitol awaits." I followed.

Eve and I sat in silence on the train. Her face still expressionless. "You don't go to school?" i say. Her face was locked forward but her eyes turned and looked at me. "No" she said bluntly. "I see you watching young people, playing on the fields. Why?" I reply. "I'm going to find our mentor" she said flatly. Then she was gone. I didn't follow, instead I found my own way to my room and drifted off to sleep above the covers, visualizing everything that had happened that day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ I'm Sorry**_

**_Chapter 2_**

They were in my house, peacekeepers, beating my uncle, pulling my brothers hair and kicking my mother I screamed for them to stop but it was as if I was invisible. "Get the hell off them!" I screamed but it was no use. The peacekeeper drew his gun and pulled the trigger. Suddenly I was awake panting, my body gasping for air. It was just a dream I think to myself.

As I lay in the bed soaked with sweat I fear of going back to sleep, scared of what horrible lies my dreams will bring me. I blame the capitol. Its bad enough they're sending me and 23 others off to fight to the death, but now they're infecting my dreams? How is any of this fair? Then I remember, its not supposed to be.

Because of my unlikely odds of going back to sleep i decided to get up and explore the train, maybe indulge in some of the capitols finest foods, its not like we get anything anywhere near as nice back home. I tip-toe from my room trying not to rouse anyone who may be sleeping. I get to the main part of the train and open a pantry when I hear a faint noise. I freeze and focus all my energy on listening. I hear a deep, manly laugh then a scream that followed shortly after. "Eve!" I ran through the train doors each step increasing the volume of the noises. I busted open a door to find a tall, muscular, blonde haired man on top of Eve. I ran full force at the unknown man dropping my shoulder and bracing for impact. 'Crash'. I took advantage of the surprise attack grabbing the startled mans hands and pinning him. "Stop Cooper Stop!" Eve yelled. "Who the hell is this guy?" I spat back. "He's our mentor Cooper, Finnick!" My heart sank as I relieved myself from on top of him. The one person who was going to help me survive, help me get back to my family has been maliciously attacked without proper reason. "I'm sorry, I, I thought you were hurting her." I said. The blonde man, who on closer inspection looked like a boy stood up, brushed himself off and replied "quite a charge you've got there. The names Finnick" he replied extending his arm out for me to shake his hand. I firmly grasped his hand when all of a sudden he span my arm around pushed it onto my back and grabbed my throat with his left hand. A small shriek was let out by Eve. "Another stunt like that and you'll be dead faster than you can say 'I'm Sorry', you hear?" I nod and he releases me. "Now, what did you say your name was?" he said "Cooper, Cooper Redd" I replied while massaging my wrist. "Before I was so rudely interrupted by yourself I was showing your pretty little friend here what to do if somebody comes at you with a knife." He said "wouldn't you like to know what to do if someone came at you with a knife Cooper?" he added in a sarcastic tone.

We went through the night exchanging our stories and strategies. Laughing and smiling at some stories, and others, well. Turns out Finnick was only 15, he won the games last year but had barely any time back in district 4. He's being used by the capitol as a marketing tool because of his good looks. He didn't look 15. He was tall, muscular and spoke very well for age. He told us all about careers and how he was the last of district 4's. He regretted it, you could tell it from his voice. The faces of those he killed never have or never will leave him. Finnick asked if we had ever taken tessarae out. I hadn't myself, Uncle Mo never let me but Eve seemed to freeze up when it was her turn to speak. "My mother. She, she made me sign up then took it for herself. She was a bitch, a selfish bitch. She didn't even come and say goodbye. She hates me, the feelings mutual." Her voice became shaky. "ya know even though this situation is so messed up and we hardly know each other, I want you to know that I've really enjoyed today. Goodnight." She left, leaving her trail of mystery and beauty behind. "Wow. Isn't she something?" Finnick said. "Anyway I'm off to bed, you better get some sleep too, tomorrows going to be a big day."


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ I'm Sorry**_

_Chapter 3_

I awoke, no nightmares. Today was the day we would reach the capitol. The day its residents could finally feast their eyes on its fresh tributes. I felt sick when I first heard the capitols cheers. I had never been any good with people, never really wanted too. As long as i had my family i was happy. The train came to a smooth stop. Me, Finnick and Eve were escorted to a long, metallic black car filled with fancy drinks and mouth-watering food. "How long until we get there?" I asked the driver. "about two hours. Traffics high. People everywhere. They wait all year for this." He said.

About an hour in the trip I decided on resting my head and trying to make up for the sleep I lost last night. Eve was already out. I lay my head back expecting a quick trip to nothingness when I felt something heavy on my shoulder. Eves arm that she had been resting her head on had gave way and left her head on my shoulder. Her long, luscious brown head of hair draped over my arm. I didn't wake her. I pushed her hair from her face and examined it. Her eyes were twinging, she was probably having a bad dream. I didn't wake her. Instead i cradled her head and adjusted my shoulder so her head sat comfortably. Her eyes stopped moving and her body became limp, i lay down my head and went to sleep. For the first time since my name was called at the reaping I was relaxed.

We were woken by Finnick and escorted to the 4th floor of a large building. "Throw your bags in a room then come to the dining room and we'll discuss how everything works." He said. I threw my bags into a room and hustled my way to the dining room where Eve was already sitting with Finnick. "Tomorrows the tribute parade, you dress in something related to your district and ride in on a chariot and since we're district 4 its almost always related to fish." Costumes? Really? Ill be sure to add humiliation to the list of feelings the capitol has made me feel. "After that there's 3 days of training, you'll be scored at the end but we'll talk about that later. Then, its go time." Finnick added. When your ready we'll go down and meet the stylist that will be designing your costume.

Finnick walked us to the door then left without saying a word. Me and Eve walked through the door and were greeted by an old man "Welcome Cooper, Eve. My name is Calico and I'm your stylist this year!" he said with much enthusiasm. "Great so what kind of fish are we going to be this time! Snapper!, Trout! " i tried to match his enthusiasm. Eve chuckled as Calico snarled. Calico opened a wardrobe and retrieved two bright blue, sparkly dresses. They had shiny scale-like pieces of fabric all over them and at the bottom was curled to symbolise a fish tail. "These will be your garments for the parade." He said. "But, they're Dresses, I'm not a woman." I replied. Calico didn't say anything, he just gave me an evil smirk. We tried them on and went back up stairs. We had ascended the stairs and were walking down the hallway when the door to our room flew open. An ugly looking red headed women with messed up hair stumbled out holding her high heels. Eve poked her head in the door and her eyes widened. A shirt-less Finnick stood there panting. I decided not to question him. "Hey tributes, how was it." He said. Eve was still in a daze, I nudged her and she regained her focus. "yeah great, cool, awesome, fine..." She said. "Finnick, put your shirt back on before we all drown in Eves drool." I said. He put his shirt back on and invited us for dinner. Dinner was quiet no one really had anything to say. I thought about questioning Finnick on the ugly lady but i decided to just stay out of it. I went to bed straight after.

I got out of bed not looking forward to the tribute parade at all. We all headed downstairs to retrieve our costumes from Calico. He handed them over and gave our next instructions. "Head to the chariot room and get on the 4th chariot. You'll then go out one by one and the president will make his speech. Don't fuck this up, its the one chance to get noticed." I assumed he was talking about sponsors. I had seen sponsors save lives in other games. They send needed items to the tribute they think has the biggest chance of winning. The better the item, the more it costs. I couldn't care less, there was nothing i was going to get noticed for, the only things i was good at were aquatics and being able to beat the shit out of stationary targets. Eve and I got changed and laughed at how ridiculous we both looked. I helped Eve on to the chariot then got myself up. A man with a headset gave the first chariot the wave to go, then the second, the third, now us. The chariot jerked as we took off but became smooth. I felt sick again when i heard the thousands of people cheering for us. When all the chariots came to the end of their path the president came out and gave his speech. I didn't listen. Whatever that evil man had to say i didn't want to hear. His speech finished and the chariots were taken out. Me and Eve went upstairs and wasted the rest of the day away talking and eating.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ I'm Sorry**_

_Chapter 4_

The next day I woke up ready and pumped for our first day of training. Our training suits were already laid out. I slipped into mine and grabbed myself some breakfast. Finnick and Eve joined me a little while later. "Remember, go hard, but don't hurt yourself. The worst thing you could do is get an injury before the games ok?" We agreed and headed down to the training centre.

A brief talk about the rules of training was given then me and the other 23 kids were free to go. Me and Eve shared our strengths and weaknesses. Something i was wary of seeing how we were still technically enemies. We decided we'd stick together seeing as we had picked up most of the same skills being from the same district. She's quick, Eve, quick and cunning. She explained how she'd picked up the skill from her mother forcing her to steal from street stalls. Me, I'm more of a slogger, slow and powerful. We headed over to the weapons station. They had everything from swords to slingshots. I picked up a sword and thrust it across a practice dummy, taking its head right off in one swift slice. I looked back expecting to see Eve praising my swordsmanship but instead find her holding two daggers panting in front of a dummy, limbs clean sliced off. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Where'd you learn to do that!" I say. "Well. When you don't go to school and are constantly being harassed and abused by your mother's clients, you learn to protect yourself." She replied with a smile. Her life sounded shit. Born to be a slave for a selfish woman she was ashamed to call her mother. I could only imagine how horrible it must have been. My mother always supported and helped me, well, when she could properly function. We stayed at the weapons station for a while experimenting with all the different deadly tools. Other than hitting things hard I wasn't much good. Eve was great with the small weapons, daggers and slingshots but couldn't even lift a sword. She was precise but weak, she knew vital points on a person's body and could use that to her advantage when trying to silently take someone out. An hour remained when we decided to head to a different station. Food, the food station helped with finding, catching and cooking food, something I knew a bit about. I fished for fun in district 4, it was one of the only things I had that made me happy. Hearing the crash of the waves, smelling the salty air and seeing the crystal clear blue water was bliss. Although the arenas landscape was unknown knowing how to fish couldn't have hurt, right? Me and Eve had our go at setting traps for rodents, neither of us succeeded. I grasped a spear and moved to a deep looking pool with fish just begging to be caught. I raised my spear and locked my eyes on a large black fish. I thrust the spear into the fish piercing its scaly skin. I flipped the spear upside down and grinned at Eve. "Now that's how you catch a fish! Your turn" i said. Eve took the spear cautiously and slowly started stepping towards the water. She raised the spear. Before she had a chance to thrust it her foot slipped and sent her into the water. I laughed hysterically and held my hand out waiting for her to grab it. My smile turned into worry when she didn't rise from the water. "Quit joking around Eve you're not funny." I said. The bubbles stopped forming on top indicating she had no breath left. I dived in grabbing a hold of her hand. I pulled her up to my level and kicked my way back up to the top. I pushed Eve from the water and onto the concrete surrounding the pool, pulled myself up and immediately began to do CPR. She wasn't responding her lifeless body lay completely limp despite my attempts to bring her back. I breathed into her mouth holding her nose hoping she would respond. Nothing. I was pushed aside by a capitol medic holding an unusual device. It looked like a large syringe with a curved edge only mechanical. He lightly pushed it into Eves neck and pressed a few buttons. A few brief Moments of silence passed as I held my breath in anticipation. Eves body jerked up and expelled a few litres of water from her mouth. Her eyes fluttered randomly but she soon gained control. Her eyes locked with mine and for a moment I got lost in her eyes. Everything was quiet, only me and Eve existed. Eve threw up and the moment was lost. She gave me a struggled laugh and I joined her. She slowly regained her strength and balance but I held her just in case. We were done.


End file.
